


Alone Together

by DefyingStars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Foster home, M/M, Orphan Armin, Rating will go up, Some Fluff, some violence because Eren's a protective shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefyingStars/pseuds/DefyingStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having no family left, Armin Arlert is left as an orphan at a young age;instantly being thrown into the Foster care system. Armin is now 15 and after being kicked out from his 9th foster home he now has only one chance left at the final foster home that will take him. The teen will do anything to not go back to the orphanage where he was bullied. He won't go back especially since he had finally felt like he has found a place to call home and a certain emerald eyed boy who has seemed to pique his interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

_"But I'll tell them,_

_Why won't you let me go?_

_Do I threaten all your plans,_

      _I'm insignificant,"_

-Ode to Sleep, Twenty-One Pilots

 

 No one told me it would turn out to be like this. That my life would be flipped upside down over one boy, whom I've only recently encountered just months ago. He stole my heart and I stole his. It was more like he robbed my heart like a thief and I was like the superhero trying to take it back but ended up stealing his heart instead. Yes, I understand that probably wasn't the best analogy to use but that's just how it happened. Eren Jaeger showed me how it was to love. Eren showed me happiness. How did I get here?

 

**6 Months Before**

 

 This isn't the first foster home I've been to. Recently, I've been moved from foster home to foster home and all of them seem the same. Filled with arrogant assholes with shitty foster parents who only care about the cash. My last foster parents only wanted me because of how much cash I brought in. But then they kicked me out when they found their son raping me; thinking that I was raping him. I was thankful when they kicked me out.

 Which is why I'm in the back of this ratty old Nissan that I've grown used to as well as Hanji, a social worker who has always driven me to my foster homes. We have come to become somewhat friends due to the fact I've been in the back of the '84 Nissan since I first became alone in this world. Alone in this world was the correct term. I was always alone since my parents never seemed to be home due to traveling; one day they told me they would be back in 3 days from a camping trip but they never did. "Armin," Hanji interrupts me from my thoughts. "You need to stop getting kicked out from your foster homes. Erwin has done so much for you!"

 Erwin was my social worker who has had my case since the dawn of time basically. "It wasn't my fault." I mutter as I stare out the window.

 Cerulean mixing with pink hues in the sky calmed me. It reminded me of the times my parents took me out to the park right as the sun was soon to set and laid down on some blankets to look at the oncoming stars in the sky. 'Maybe this is a sign.'

 "Okay well, Erwin wanted me to tell you that um-" Hanji paused to take a deep breath. "so uh this is your last chance, Armin. There's no more foster homes near this area. No one in this state wants to take your case due to your records. If you get kicked out of this one...Erwin will have to send you back to the orphanage."

 My chest tightened at these words. The orphanage was absolute Hell on earth. Every single day I would get beaten up by the same boys. Some days the beatings would get so bad that I would have to go see the nurse due to the fact I would pass out during the beating. Never would I want to go back there. Not even if my life depended on it.

 I sat there in the surprisingly comfortable seat as I saw us approaching the neighborhood where I would soon have to live in. Houses with nice yards and expensive cars came into view. "This is where I'm going to live?"

 Hanji looked a little unsure. "I think it's a little more in."

 As expected when we turned, we found a clean yet somewhat messy townhouse. There were three that happened to be of three different colors. "This is it isn't it?"

 Hanji looked up from the address scrawled on a piece of paper and the average on the mailbox. They nodded their head and looked back at me. "You'll live in the blue one." They looked at me with a sad smile. "Please don't get kicked out this time, Armin. Just promise me that."

 I nod my head. "Trust me. I won't be bad." Unless I get blamed for some dumb shit again.

 Hanji helped me get my belongings out of their car. It was kind of funny though considering all I had was two bags filled with clothes and books. I didn't really have many things that I owned. We walked up to the door of the blue house with hesitance. My hand slowly reached up to ring the doorbell but before I could even ring it, a boy who supported a balding haircut opened the door. "You must be the new guy! Everyone's been really excited!"

 This is some sick joke. None of my foster siblings have ever greeted me like that.

"Uhh,"

 He put out his hand. "My name is Connie. Connie Springer." I can't decide if I should shake his hand or not but before I could choose, he chooses for me. Connie grabs my hand and shakes it. "Well you're a shy one, aren't you?" I must've looked very surprised at his boldness because next thing I know he lowers his grip from my hand to my wrist and drags me inside. "Come on! You have go to meet Petra! She and her friend Levi run the foster home and they are the best!"

 _'Ha!'_ I thought bitterly. ' _Foster_ _parents are always the worst. But you can do this, Armin._ '

 I simply just smile at him as I let him lead me around the small house. Everything seemed so different than my last Foster homes. All of the previous ones I had been in weren't as welcoming as this one. Along the sky blue wall leading up towards the stairs were many pictures of smiling kids with a woman with strawberry blonde hair and warm chocolate eyes; beside her a short in stature man with a slight smile but it didn't meet his eyes. In some of the pictures, children and teenagers were seen giving him great big hugs. Connie caught me staring at the pictures which caused us to stop abruptly. "Those are the kids who've stayed here. Some of which who might still be here."

 "Wow," I marvel at the frozen smiling faces. "this must be one hell of a place."

 "It is." A voice says from behind me. I turn around to see the same strawberry blonde woman from the pictures smiling down at me. Her smile was very warm and welcoming. It reminded me of when I would help my mother out in the garden and she would smile at me whenever I planted a new seed into the soil. "My name is Petra. You must be Armin!"

 My breath was taken out of my lungs for a second from her generosity. Usually, the only greeting I would get was a ' _just go to your room and come out when I tell you to._ ' But I couldn't trust Petra just yet. I had only just met her. "Yes ma'am."

 Petra's waves me off. "None of that ma'am stuff. Just call me Petra. I think it's Levi who you'll need to call sir. Ahh, we were just talking about you, Levi!" A short man appears behind Petra. His cold hard stare sent a shiver down my spine. "Armin, this is Levi. He and I run this Foster home." The short man known as Levi looks me up and down and gives me a curt nod. I say a soft 'hello.'

 Connie tries to slink away from us but before he could, Levi grabbed him by his collar. "And where do you think you're going, brat?"

 "Hehe well you see sir-" Connie began to say. Levi brought Connie face to face with him. "You skipped out on chores. No dessert for you;today and tomorrow. Now go finish cleaning the bathrooms while I babysit you." He let go of him and walked Connie upstairs.

 With them gone, I was left alone with Petra. "Let me show you to your room." Petra walked with me up the stairs where there were 4 bedrooms. She lead me into a bedroom that contained 4 sets of bunk beds which left no room for anything but some dressers. It was obvious there were others who had claimed these beds; posters covered the walls along with pictures and medals. There was a top bunk near the window that was stripped of all sheets. "You're in luck. Someone who used to live here just graduated high school so you can take that top bunk." Just my luck. "If you need anything just tell me. Connie will be back to show you how everything works around here."

 With that, Petra left me to my own devices. Slowly, I make my way my new bed. The stairs leading up to the top bunk seemed to have names on each step. The last step was the only one that didn't have a name on it. Every single name was carved into the wooden steps; each having some uniqueness to it. The one before the empty step had the name Thomas and next to his name was carved a football with a small college logo sticker next to the football. ' _This must be the guy who owned the bunk before me._ '

 One by one, my feet go up the wooden steps until I finally sit up at the edge. My bunk is at the corner of the room so I can see everyone from where I sit. Then there's the window that gives me a view of the house next door. A window is placed almost at the exact same spot as mine. In it, I could see a distressed looking boy talking to a girl around the same age as him. The two seemed to be quarreling about something that had to do with the boy's phone since all he was doing was waving it in the girl's face. The girl would just roll her eyes and say something to the boy as he just sighed heavily and looked out the window. I froze as his gaze landed on me staring at them. ' _Okay that was kind of awkward._ '

 I look away from the window as I continue to unpack my belongings from my bag. There wasn't really much to unpack considering all I had were books and some clothes. As I was unpacking, I hear feet padding into the room. I turned around to see a group of guys standing there. "So you're Armin, right?" said a boy with two shades of hair, the top blonde and the bottom part a dark shade.

 There were about five boys standing at the entrance of the door, each trying to see who I was. Amongst them was a grinning Connie who gave me a thumbs up. "Yes, that's me."

 I began to make my way down the top bunk and towards the crowd that contained Connie. All of them seemed friendly other than the guy who called for me. "Armin, this is Jean, Marco, Reiner, and Bertholdt." Connie pointed to each guy as he said their names which proceeded with a 'hey' from each of them. "These guys have been with Petra and Levi for a long time and they sleep in this room."

 "Hey." I shyly wave at them. Connie grabs my wrist once again and leads me away from the crowd. "What are you doing?!"

 Connie waves goodbye to my fellow roommates and drags me to the next room. "I'm giving you a tour before Levi has my ass and makes it one of those things hunters put deers heads on." He opens the door and little boys around the age of 4-12 are sat around the room either playing video games or playing with their toys. "This is the room for the boys who are still young and innocent," Connie sighs. "ahh the days. Anyways, they all stay here until they hit high school and move into the other room where we stay at."

 A little boy that looked to be around the age of six walked up to Connie and flashed him a toothy grin. "Connie! Look what I drew!" The little boy showed Connie a drawing of a robot and a boy standing next to him. "It's from the Fu-"

 "Okay," Connie pushes the little boy away. "You can show me later heh." he laughs nervously.

 The little boy just keeps smiling and goes back to his small drawing table with an 'okay!' I look up at him. "You watch anime?"

 He darts his eyes away nervously. "Pssh no. I mean they're pretty lame! Who would watch Japanese cartoons about two brothers trying to find something stupid? Not me!"

 I laugh at his odd behavior. "Connie it's okay if you do."

 A deep sigh escapes from Connie. "Thank god, I thought you were going to make fun of me like Jean and the others." We continue to make our way around the house as Connie shows me some hiding places, the kitchen, and he even begins to show me around the neighborhood. On our way back home, Connie receives a text message. His eyes get alarmingly big when he opens up to see the text message. "Oh shit."

 "What?" I say cautiously.

 He looks at me and smiles. "Everyone left the house to go to town to get groceries except for Sasha." Sasha was a girl who Connie had been seeing for a while now that also lived in the house with us. "I'm sorry Armin but duty calls."

 Connie began to run towards the direction of the house. "Wait where am I supposed to go?" I yell at him.

 All I heard was "Just don't come in the house!"

 So now here I am, sitting on the curb of the house with 'Watership Down' in my hands with nothing to do but read until I get the okay from Connie to get back into the house. 'This could take a while' I think to myself. Suddenly, I feel my book get smacked out of my hands. I look up to see who did it and it turned out to be the same guy Connie told me to stay away from. Marlowe. He was Sina High School's Quarterback and was also the school's bully. Marlowe also just so happened to live in this same neighborhood. "I've never seen you around here nerd." Marlowe says in a gruff voice.

 _'Wow nerd! What an original diss!_ '

 I look up at him and before I could say anything, I get punched in stomach. "Don't eye roll me. What's your name pipsqueak?"

 Wheezes come from my mouth. I can't breathe. It was as if he knocked out all the oxygen out of me. "It's Armin."

 Marlowe laughs. "Armin? That's such a stupid name. But I guess it fits for such a nerdy boy."

 "You shouldn't be talking Marlowe." A voice emerges from behind Marlowe. I move my head to see who it is. It's the guy who I saw from the window next to mine.

 "Shut the fuck up, Jaeger. Just stay out of this." Marlowe scoffs. "You don't even know the poor kid Marlowe so just step off."

 Marlowe turns around to look at the brown haired boy. His emerald eyes shone with determination. "Oh yeah or what? Please tell me Eren."

 The boy known as Eren gave him a smirk and then looked at me. "Or this," Marlowe takes a blow to his nose from Eren. The sound of Marlowe's nose cracking was audible. "Don't mess with him again. I'm giving you your last warning."

 "Fuck!" Marlowe cried out. "I'll get you when you're not even paying attention. Just you see."

 Marlowe walks off while holding his bloody nose, leaving Eren and I alone. Eren shakes his hand that turned into a purplish greenish color. "Are you alright?"

I ask as I take his injured hand. Eren nods his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I should be asking you the same question. Is your stomach okay Armin?"

 My hands make their way to my stomach. I flinch as soon as my fingertips make contact over them. "I'll be fine. I'm used to it."

 We both stare at each other until Eren decides to poke my ribs softly. I try hard not to wince but Eren notices. "No you're not fine. My dad's a doctor so he can take care of you."

 Before I know it, Eren picks me up bridal style and takes me to the direction of his house.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction in about four years so bear with me through each chapter.
> 
> Thank you,  
> DefyingStars


End file.
